Project Jealousy
by lonewolfz
Summary: *chap 3 up* Our first fanfic! What will happen when Mimi gets jealous? Plus see Jyou's dark side later on in the story perhaps... Koumi and slightly Taiora. Hikari bashing.
1. The Great Misunderstanding

PROJECT JEALOUSY  
Chap 1: The Great Misunderstanding  
  
Mimi and Sora sat talking in a pink room, which was, obviously, Mimi's, when Sora read her email out loud. the two girls were convulsed in laughter.  
  
"This email is so funny. Koushirou has such a great sense of humour. I wish Taichi were more like him," said Sora dreamily.  
  
"It's from Koushirou? Hey, he never sends emails to me!" said Mimi indignantly.  
  
Sora chuckled and said, "Maybe he just doesn't like you..." Mimi glared at her friend. "You know, I've always been fond of Koushirou. We're like brother and sister, closer even, maybe."  
  
Mimi turned a funny greenish colour. Little choking noises rose from her throat. "Umm... Sora? I have tuition classes soon. Sorry, gotta go!"  
  
"But Mimi!" Sora yelled after the pink retreating figure. "This is your house! You always have your tuition sessions here! And besides, I thought you only came back temporarily from America? Why the hell are you having tuition?" 


	2. Sora, Sora, Sora

PROJECT JEALOUSY  
  
Chap 2: Sora, Sora, Sora  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. Disappointing. The honour goes to Toei animation. So don't sue us.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Mimi ran all the way to Koushirou's house.  
  
"I thought she was my friend..." she muttered tearfully under her breath.  
  
Mimi rang the bell and was ushered my Koushirou's mother.  
  
"Mrs Izumi, how long has Koushirou known Sora?" It was absolutely necessary that she knew.  
  
"Oh, about since he was three," came the reply.  
  
Mimi let out a strangled, agonised scream and ran to Koushirou's room.  
  
Koushirou hardly noticed she entered at all. The pink blonde had to shake him before he said, "Oh, hi Mimi! For a second I thought you were Sora."  
  
Mimi almost fainted when she heard Sora's name. She looked at the red- haired fourteen-year-old who was staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" asked Mimi, "Java?"  
  
Koushirou, without once glancing at her, said, "Oh, just programming and homework and chatting with Sora."  
  
"Grr..." thought Mimi. "Er... Koushi?" she asked.  
  
Koushirou stared at her. "Since when did you start calling me that?"  
  
Mimi gave an exasperated sigh and continued, "Koushirou, do you umm... treat me as your sister or do you think I'm closer than a sister?"  
  
"Sora is so, so cool," Koushirou chortled to himself.  
  
Mimi held on to a chair for support. She inched towards the computer screen.  
  
Love_Gaurdian_DD says: Yo, luva boy!  
  
Prodigiousboy89 says: Sora! Don't call me that! It's embarrassing, especially since Mimi's here.  
  
Love_Gaurdian_DD says: Mimi? But I thought she was at tuition?  
  
Mimi paled and said, "I... umm... the classes were uh, cancelled last minute because the teacher has pneumonia. Tell her that, Koushirou."  
  
Prodigiousboy89 says: She says it was cancelled coz her teacher has pneumonia.  
  
Love_Gaurdian_DD says: Oh, I see. Gee, what are you two doing together? ;) Don't forget our meeting later on. You know... the *special* one. =)  
  
Mimi sank into Koushirou's bed. (A/N: -_-") "Koushirou," she said, "do you... *like* me?"  
  
Koushirou, totally absorbed in the chat with Sora, suddenly jumped up and shouted, "No way!" to the computer screen. Then he started typing furiously.  
  
Mimi, on the verge of tears, said, "So you like Sora don't you? More than me, right?"  
  
Koushirou, eyes still glued to the screen, laughed and said, "I agree, of course, Sora, of course" obviously to the computer screen. Then he started typing feverishly again.  
  
Mimi let out a bloodcurdling wail and swivelled Koushirou around in his chair to face her. "Koushirou Izumi, all you ever think about is Sora! Sora, Sora, Sora. You don't even care about me!" Then she gave him a tight slap across his right cheek.  
  
She repeated that a few times on both his cheeks - wait did I say a few? I meant a lot - till Koushirou's cheeks were all red and splotchy.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Koushirou, surprised and dazed, "you hit me 98 times!"  
  
"Well, you can add one more to that!" screamed Mimi as she smacked him yet again. Then she burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
  
"Weird! Why's she crying? After being hit 99 times in three minutes, I should be the one crying!" thought Koushirou. Then he promptly switched his attention back to his computer. 


	3. And STILL more Sora!

Disclaimer: We disclaim Digimon...  
  
Yay! Thanks for the reviews. =) We are currently working on Jyou's dark side.  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 3: And STILL more Sora  
  
Her face in a total mess, Mimi raced out of Koushirou's room and bumped into Mrs Izumi.  
  
"Oh, Mimi. What are you doing here?" asked Mrs Izumi.  
  
Mimi didn't answer, for she had just noticed a photo. It was a photo of two kids in a bathtub. Yup... Koushirou and Sora.  
  
"Oh, that old thing! Koushirou was about three then, and Sora four. Cute, huh?" gushed Mrs Izumi. "Those two got along so well. Why, they used to sleep together sometimes till they were about eight!" Mimi smiled weakly and told herself to be strong.  
  
"Do you want me to show you some more of their pictures?" Mrs Izumi asked kindly. Mimi didn't dare refuse.  
  
A thick album was discovered among old magazines and newspaper cuttings, and was immediately opened.  
  
"This is Koushirou at four... Sora singing him to sleep... Sora teaching him soccer... Don't they look adorable all snuggled up together? Oh, I can't show you this one; Koushirou would kill me. He's very sensitive about it, you know... You really want to see it? Well, all right, just don't tell Koushirou, okay? Here!" Mrs Izumi showed Mimi the photograph proudly.  
  
Mimi's eyes bulged and watered, but she didn't say anything. "I know, adorable, right?" Mrs Izumi continued, "This was their 'wedding'. They're so cute, kissing each other. But they were only four. You know, Mrs Takenouchi and I used to joke about matchmaking them... Gee, I wonder if she still remembers... *sigh* Those were the days!"  
  
Mrs Izumi's eyes had gone all misty, as she was about to launch into one of those typical "he's grown up SOOO fast" speeches when a greenish Mimi interrupted her.  
  
"Umm... sorry, Mrs Izumi but I gotta go. See you soon!"  
  
Then Mimi ran for her life. Out the door. Into the blissful safety of the outside world. 


	4. Wildfire!

Chapter 4: Wildfire!  
  
Ok. thanks to all our great reviewers - laaaaaa (or something like that), Savoan Locc, Kathrina, Galaxia, Relaxing Pikachu and La. We're sorry it took so long for an update. Don't worry, we're working on Jyou's dark side. Any ideas? We're runnin' dry.  
  
Anyway, sorry for all our short chapters and all. promise this one's gonna be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon. Toei does, ok?  
  
(A/N: Perhaps I should include a setting, no?) It was a normal afternoon. Nothing really important happening. The day stretched ahead looked long and bleak. (A/N: I think it would have been better without a setting at all)  
  
Miyako was sitting in her room thinking about extremely profound stuff like homework, boys, school, boys, her family, boys, fashion, boys, movies - oh - and did I mention, boys? (A/N: We don't have anything against Miyako, it's just that we find her crushes extremely. amusing)  
  
"*sigh* Koushirou *sigh* Jyou *sigh* Yamato *very deep sigh* Ken *sigh* -" she sighed but was rudely interrupted by her phone ringing angrily.  
  
"Yessss?" she hissed angrily, picking up the phone. How dare the puny little thing disturb her Great Train of Thoughts! "Oh, hi Mimi, it's you." her tone softened almost immediately.  
  
"Oh really? I was thinking about Koushirou too!" squealed Miyako. "And Jyou and Yamato and Taichi and Ken and - what? Wait a sec, Mimi, repeat that!"  
  
"Well," sobbed Mimi from the other end of the line, "I saw this picture of *sniff* Koushirou and *sniff* Sora *wail* both naked in a tub together! (They were only four but still.)"  
  
"Really? Totally naked?" asked Miyako excitedly. She looked optimistic and hoped that Mimi would give a more umm. detailed description.  
  
Mimi ignored her comment and went on, "And then there was another one of them sleeping together in the same bed.*cries*. And then. and then,,, there was one with them *sniff* KISSING! *sobs* And they were match-made and.., and. Oh, Miyako!! *drowns rest of Miyako's words in sobs*."  
  
Miyako sat there looking kind of stunned and tried to calm Mimi down. She couldn't. Finally she hung up.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: sorry all Hikari fans. Hikari bashing coming up. Only slight though.  
  
The sun shone eagerly through the window as Hikari hummed a sickeningly happy tune while gazing longingly at a blown-up picture of Takeru. (A/N: Does that make sense? It sounds sorta weird, huh?)  
  
Just as she was bending forward to do her Daily Ritual - kissing the picture passionately - the phone started to ring urgently, jolting her back to reality. Oh, the Unkind Reality! (A/N: Notice the caps used here.)  
  
Hikari brightened enthusiastically and went to pick it up, checking her self in the mirror while doing so.  
  
*Hikari flicks hair somewhat randomly* "Hello? This is the Yagami Residence! Hikari here," she said sweetly - perhaps over-sweetly.  
  
"Hikari?" came the reply from the Other End.  
  
Hikari had a look of acute disappointment etched on her face. "Oh, hi Miyako!" She sounded much more down-to-earth (or as down-to-earth as she could possibly sound, anyway). "I thought you might have been. umm." She bit her lip cautiously.  
  
Miyako sighed and shook her head. "It's a tad too obvious you were hoping for Takeru to call."  
  
Hikari blushed a gross shade of pink. (Fuchsia, maybe? Or watermelon pink?)  
  
"Hikari, I know I can trust you. Poor Mimi has been suffering serious Relationship Problems."  
  
..  
  
Half an hour later, Miyako was still at it. "And then she saw this photo of them both naked in the bath, arm in arm and. and another with them sleeping together. and one with them KISSING!" In a barely audible whisper, more to herself than Hikari, she said, "Though they were only four."  
  
*gasp* gasped Hikari.  
  
"Exactly! And they're supposed to get married because they've been match made!"  
  
"But Koushirou would NEVER do such things! He's too DECENT!" cried Hikari.  
  
"*sigh*You know men!" said Miyako wisely. (Of course Miyako knows ALL about such things, huh?) Hikari wondered worriedly if Takeru came under the same category Miyako was referring to.  
  
~~~  
  
Taichi had spent his entire afternoon playing soccer with Daisuke, Koushirou, and Sora. He had noticed that Sora seemed to be . well. ignoring him.  
  
"Weird! Koushirou and her were whispering secretively to each other. I wonder why." he thought, feeling confused. Koushirou and Sora had always been good friends, but somehow lately he had not been too happy about their little friendship.  
  
He trudged back home tired and sweaty.  
  
"Hi Hikari!" he greeted his sister somewhat cheerfully despite his weariness.  
  
She ignored him. "Umm. Hikari?" Taichi waved his big hands in her face.  
  
Once again, Hikari was brought back to reality. "Déjà vu. This is getting really old." she thought, getting slightly irritated.  
  
Nevertheless she still managed to greet her brother politely enough.  
  
"Yes, big brother?"  
  
Taichi vaguely sensed some irritation in her voice. "Is something wrong, Hikari? You sound disturbed."  
  
"Yes, I'm disturbed by YOU!"  
  
"Oh." Taichi furrowed his brows.  
  
Suddenly Hikari exploded, "Mimi's upset because she saw photos of . of Sora and Koushirou bathing naked together in a luxurious Jacuzzi. And there was another one she saw of with them sleeping together on a HUGE double bed and one with them kissing in the sunset!" Hikari took in a deep breath and gushed, "Andthey'vebeenmatchmade!"  
  
*blink* blinked Taichi. By now Hikari was feeling distinctly jealous that she and Takeru had never done such *romantic* things.  
  
"Ummm. how old were they?" asked Taichi disbelievingly, cold sweat dripping steadily down his forehead. He muttered a silent, fervent prayer under his breath.  
  
"They were four-" started Hikari. Taichi sighed with relief and sank into the nearest chair. "-teen".  
  
"WHAT!?" Taichi's eyes bulged as he yelled insanely, "Fourteen?! Sora. she. she would never ever ever ever do that. I thought she liked ME!"  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone, ok big brother?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Taichi, too dazed to hear what she said.  
  
"Cheer up, big brother."  
  
Taichi shot Hikari a disgusted look.  
  
He spent the rest of the day staring wistfully at a photo of Sora wearing the hairclip he had once given her. 


End file.
